Dulce dormilón
by ukime-sama
Summary: Para muchos de los alumnos de la Hyotei, ver a ese dormilón siempre dormir, sin ser regañado, ¡Ni siquiera por el egocéntrico capitán del club de tenis! "Pero es que duerme tan lindo… ¡Ore-sama acepta que es muy dulce…!"


**Dulce Dormilón**

**Para muchos de los alumnos de la Hyotei, ver a ese dormilón siempre dormir, sin ser regañado, ¡Ni siquiera por el egocéntrico capitán del club de tenis! "Pero es que duerme tan lindo… ¡Ore-sama acepta que es muy dulce…!"**

Nya, ¡Ya, no lo puedo evitar! ¡Soy una loca…! ¡Y no, no soy totalmente yaoista u_u! Con decir que solo PoT ha conseguido que leyera Yaoi de sus personajes o/o, ¡Pero solo PoT! Ningún otro anime lo ha hecho ^^ nya, y bueno, esto no se porque lo hice, de hecho, prefiero el BuntaxJirou ^^. ¡Aquí mi peluche Chikoro quiere al baka de Ore-sama! Por cierto, tiene algo de Dirty Pair ¡Mención del Sweet Pair! ¡Pero es un Sleep ^^! u_u ^^ Y PoT ¡Desgraciadamente no me pertenece! ¡500 palabras, un drable por cierto ^^!

"Comillas pensamientos" —Diálogos—

— ¡Maldito Atobe! Ay si, ay si, Jirou esto, Jirou aquello…. Grrr, ¡No es justo! — un peli-cereza se quejaba constantemente, ¡Es que el capitán era tan desconsiderado con todos ellos! ¡Con todos ellos menos el lirón!

—Ya, ya, cálmate Gakuto. — el tensai no perdía oportunidad, ¡Ése era el momento!... Donde el caballero del Hyotei consolaría a su "princesa"

— ¿¡Qué has dicho Yuushi!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?— como siempre, hablar con el era un caso perdido, ¡Era tan quejica!

—Vamos mi cerecita, no te enfades. Entiende a Atobe, es su lirón, como tu eres mi cerecita. — en esos momentos Oshitari no cabía en lo cursi que se estaba poniendo ¡Es que con todos los doramas vistos ¿Cómo no ser un endemoniado cursi amante del amor?!

—Grrr, ¡Yuushi! ¡No me llames…!

— ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar de Jirou y Ore-sama! ¡Treinta vueltas a la cancha! ¡Ahora!— oh, pero Ore-sama no era nada tonto, claro que no. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía meterse con SU lirón!

Y así, un Mukahi quejándose más de lo normal, pero sin hacerle frente al capitán y el tensai, con su típica sonrisa burlona iban a cumplir las vueltas mandadas.

Keigo suspiro internamente, ¿¡De dónde diablos sacó un equipo tan incompetente!?... Ah, sí, el maldito y estúpido ranking. Pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Atobe… Zzzz...

Escucho un susurro muy pequeño de su apellido tan "majestuoso", Oh ¡Allí estaba su querido lirón! Aunque el nunca admitiría que lo quería mucho ¡Ore-sama no va tras nadie! ¡Todos van tras Ore-sama!

—Dulce… Zzzz...

Keigo volteo hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera, aunque ¿¡Quién demonios estaría allí con los regaños que él les dio a todos!? ¡Nadie obviamente!

Se agacho al no encontrar nadie por allí merodeando… Iba a despertarlo… ¡Maldición que no pudo! No tuvo el corazón de hacerlo, y si, Atobe tiene corazón. Es que se veía tan lindo, tan dulce, tan hermoso, tan… "¡Stop! Ore-sama no babea por nadie" Era complicado, ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No cabía en el asombro al descubrirse con semejantes pensamientos del dormilón!

—Marui… Zzzz…

¡Estúpido redondo! ¿¡Qué hacía en los sueños de SU lirón!? "Grrr… ¡Vamos Atobe, despiértalo y reclama lo tuyo!" ¿Lo suyo? ¿Desde cuándo? "Desde que Ore-sama poso sus ojos en ese desgraciado lirón"

— ¡Jirou…! — ¡Maldita sensación que lo carcome! ¡Es que era imposible! Se veía tan bien durmiendo, por eso es que muchos protestaban ¡Prácticamente todos! Pero el no tenía ganas de hacer nada contra ello, era tan satisfactorio ver al pequeñajo dormir tan plácidamente.

La única duda era ¿Qué demonios estaba soñando como para verse tan lindo y dulce al dormir?, Oh, más le valía que no fuese con la bola rosada "¡Ore-sama merece respeto de su pareja!" ¿Realmente eran pareja? Si, de dobles, pero… "¡Bah, Ore-sama reclama lo suyo!" Y eso haría cuando despertase. Pero por el momento vería a su dulce dormilón.

—Atobe… Zzzz… Marui….

"Grrr, esa Bola rosada en los sueños de MI Jirou… pero es que duerme tan lindo… Ore-sama lo acepta"

—Ore-sama acepta que es muy dulce…

Nyaaa, ^^, si, cursi u_u, ¡Pero es que me salta la vena! Me dio cosa escribir tan feo de mi amado y hermoso y bello… *-* Bunta-chan TT_TT, bueno ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Quiero golpear al estúpido de Keigo! ¡No me cae mal, pero MI Bunta TT_TT! Ok, ya, pero conste, si vomitaron no me hago responsable XD, ahora ¡Prefiero la Dream Pair ^^! Pero me salió esto sin más o_o, ¡Déjenme comentarios y Bun-chan y mi neko pasaran a dejarles dulces! ^^, si no es que Marui se los como en el camino ¬_¬


End file.
